


my mouth is filled with honey

by notthequiettype



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthequiettype/pseuds/notthequiettype
Summary: Tyler likes Jamie's bodyso much.Tyler likesJamie, so much, too.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 280





	my mouth is filled with honey

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fandom I didn’t expect to find myself in! Always a day late and a dollar short! Someday I'll probably stop being surprised when that happens!
> 
> Title from serpentwithfeet's "cherubim" - an album I cannot recommend enough if you're looking for something really queer and really beautiful.

Tyler likes Jamie's body _so much_.

He's been with a lot of women and a handful of men and he can't remember ever, _not ever_ wanting someone the way he wants Jamie.

He can't keep his hands off of him, maybe chances touches when he shouldn't, but hockey players are affectionate, generally, and their thing isn’t really a _secret_ secret and most importantly, Jamie hasn't told him to knock it off, so Tyler takes the liberties he's given, getting his fingers, his hands, his body as close as he can whenever he can.

"Are we actually going to have sex at some point tonight or is this all you have planned?"

Tyler's got Jamie stretched out on the bed, completely stripped, and he's been working him over for almost an hour, touching and kissing and touching more and, for a long stretch, dragging his face all over Jamie's skin and watching the way it pinked up under Tyler's beard, the way his muscles bunched and shifted, ticklish and laughing with his hand in Tyler's hair. "Awfully cocky of you to presume I think about you enough to have _plans_."

Tyler's got his chin on Jamie's hip, staring up at him across the planes of his body, and Jamie's got one arm folded up under his head so he can look back. Tyler gets to watch the smirk come over Jamie's mouth, the way it does absolutely nothing to make him look less wrecked, eyes wide and dark, lips pink and wet, sweat at his hairline and in the hollow of his throat, his cock practically throbbing where it's laying heavy and leaking against his belly, close enough that Tyler could turn his head and put his mouth on it. "I know exactly how much you think about me, Segs. I can always see the desperation in your eyes."

Tyler laughs and drags his teeth against Jamie's skin, follows the touch with a little, pinching bite that makes Jamie hiss and his cock jerk. "Nah, that's just shame. Every time I look at you I have to think about how I earned a line spot on my knees."

Jamie laughs, a huffing sound that turns into a groan as Tyler drags his mouth from his hip to his thigh, back up again. "Jackass."

Tyler likes _Jamie_, so much, too.

"I was thinking about sucking you off--"

"As a plan of action or, like, generally?" Jamie has the uncanny ability to sound like they're having a conversation about the weather even in the middle of sex.

"Both."

"I think I should say that personally, I'm a fan. Very pro putting my cock in your mouth."

"Thank you, I appreciate the clarification."

"Anytime. Could put it in writing for you, if you want."

Tyler presses his face into Jamie's skin, the thick muscle of his thigh. "Notarized."

"God, Jeanine would love that I bet," Jamie laughs.

Jeanine works in the front office. She notarized papers for Tyler's mortgage. She's in her forties, tall and blonde and very Dallas. She always has a pun of the day when Tyler runs into her. "You think she's ever thought about our dicks before?"

"I don't think there's a person who's met you and not thought about your dick."

Tyler jerks his head up at that, grinning. "That might be the nicest thing you've ever said about me."

Jamie laughs and reaches down to curl his fingers into Tyler's hair, thumb rubbing at his cheekbone. "I'll put that on paper, too, if you want."

"I mean, if you want to make a list of every nice thing you've ever thought about me, I won't object."

"I'll save it for your number retirement ceremony."

"Only if you include the dirty ones."

Tyler turns his head then, just breathes on the head of Jamie's cock and watches his belly spasm underneath and Jamie's "Deal" comes out a little broken.

Jamie cradles his head, the weight of his palm warm and familiar. "Not that I want to keep you from something you clearly want so badly, but you _were_ in the middle of a thought."

Tyler likes hearing the strain in Jamie's voice, how clear his desire is, and how sweet, too. "Well, I was at the grocery store--"

"If you're going to make a cucumber joke or, Jesus, a sausage joke or something, I think I'd rather go back to interrupting you."

"I stopped to grab condoms, but it's almost charming that you think I would ever actually go grocery shopping when there's like an entire industry that guarantees I don't have to anymore."

"So you were at the grocery store."

"And I saw this crazy fucking eggplant--"

Jamie snorts and squeezes the back of Tyler's head, Tyler almost purring with it, distracted by the thought of Jamie pushing him closer to his cock, down on it. Jamie wouldn't unless Tyler asked, maybe begged for it. "Condoms?"

"Oh, yeah." Tyler rubs his knuckle against his bottom lip. "I had the condoms and I grabbed a Red Bull and I was standing in kind of a long line, you know? Condoms and Red Bull and in sweats, wearing a fuckin' official Dallas Stars snapback and my stupid Adidas slides and socks--"

"Socks?"

"_Socks_, Jamie. And I just thought. I'm standing in the grocery store grabbing these on my way to practice so I don't forget them later and maybe miss out on a chance to have sex because I'm unprepared--"

"I have to say, this doesn't really sound like you were thinking about sucking me off." Jamie's voice is all soft and warm, giving Tyler shit out of habit more than anything.

"_Patience_, damn. I'm getting there."

"Right, right, sorry. Please continue."

Tyler presses a series of slow, wet kisses to Jamie's hip, his abs, as close as he can get to his cock without actually touching it. Jamie groans, low and hungry sounding, and Tyler laughs. "Stop interrupting and maybe I'll actually make it there."

Jamie mimes zipping his lips and it takes almost a solid thirty seconds for Tyler to stop laughing and recover. "Fuckin' dweeb."

Jamie nods, shrugs, like 'Well, yeah' and Tyler wants to kiss him, wants to climb up and press himself all over, as much of their skin touching as possible, and kiss him until their mouths hurt. He settles for spreading one hand over Jamie's ribs, the other draped on his thigh and just squeezing, pressing at him, solid and so good.

"And like, I'm just looking around and thinking about grabbing some M&Ms once I get up that far and trying to remember what you like, so I could bring you a candy bar and I was just like, 'I could get Jamie a Snickers and later I can suck his dick' and then I spent the rest of my time in that line thinking about sucking you off, how much I like your cock, how good you feel against my tongue, the stretch of taking you in deep, and god, how much you _respond_ and how much I like to look up at you when you come in my mouth. And how like, amazing it is that there's this thing I like to do to _you_ specifically and that you seem to like it so much too, you know? Simpatico."

Jamie's breath has gone a little fast, loud, and Tyler likes watching the way his body looks like that, almost panting. He licks his lips, staring straight into Tyler's eyes. "So, did you get me a Snickers?"

Tyler buries his face against Jamie's hip and laughs, Jamie's hand sliding down to spread wide between his shoulder blades. Jamie's hands always feel like they're exactly where they need to be on Tyler's body, like they're lighting him up from the outside in. "I was so focused on your dick by the time I got up there that I forgot that candy even existed."

Tyler takes the head of Jamie's cock in his mouth before Jamie can respond, lifting up on one hand and curling the other around him, taking him deep in one smooth movement. The noise Jamie makes is hot enough to make Tyler's cock pulse and leak against Jamie's knee where they're pressed close.

He wants Jamie so much, likes doing this _so much_. Jamie wasn't the first, not by a number of years, but he's the first that Tyler's ever spent this much time with, had this many times, gotten to know this well. He knows Jamie likes to watch Tyler take his cock deep, so he puts on a show, looking up at Jamie, his mouth full, and sinks down down down where he swallows twice and watches Jamie fight the urge to close his eyes and sink into it. It's dizzying, achingly hot that Jamie is still so fucking into this after almost a year, that he still wants to watch Tyler's mouth around him.

Jamie comes pretty fast, because Tyler's been torturing him, touching him for a long time, and because Tyler's focused, because Tyler wants him to, moans as he swallows around Jamie's pulsing cock, waits to pull off until Jamie's tugging his head back by the hair and urging him up toward the head of the bed.

Tyler knee-walks up until Jamie gets his hands on him and drags him up over Jamie's body, pressed together all over just like Tyler wanted, skin and sweat and Jamie's slick, soft cock sliding against Tyler's throbbing one. Jamie kisses him, hands on Tyler's jaw, tipping his chin, guiding Tyler exactly where he wants him, licking in and moaning like tasting his own come in Tyler's mouth is what he needed.

"So good to me," Jamie says, into the thin skin under Tyler's ear. 

Tyler's cock pulses wet against Jamie's hip and he flushes all over. He runs his hands over Jamie's arms, up to his thick neck. Tyler loves to thumb at the flutter of Jamie's pulse, trace the long line of his throat. "Think we're pretty good together actually."

Jamie laughs and gets his hands all over Tyler, broad and hot against his back, his arms, his ribs, his ass, finally rolling his hips and pulling Tyler down against him. Tyler gasps and jerks into it, his cock riding the soft flat of Jamie's belly easy as anything. "Come on, come for me."

"Making me do _all_ the work, of course," Tyler chirps, but it's undercut by the desperate way he moves his body against Jamie, the noise he makes as his cock drags against him, so fucking good. Jamie grabs at him, huge hands and so fucking strong, pulling their bodies together rough, rolling his hips up to meet Tyler's where he's rocking against him. 

Tyler would have been embarrassed by how easy he is for this, for Jamie, for everything about the way their bodies work together a year ago. Now he's just grateful, instead. Awed, maybe.

In the first couple weeks they'd been fooling around, they'd been making out on Tyler's couch, a couple beers each and a baseball game on the TV. They'd been going at it for a long time, long enough that Tyler's mouth was hot and sore and Jamie's hands were getting increasingly frantic grabbing at him. 

He'd finally dragged Tyler into his lap, kissing him hard the second he was settled, and then reached down and grabbed Tyler's ass, pulled them together hard. They were both wearing loose shorts and Tyler had been hard for a long time and suddenly Jamie's thick cock was pressed up against his through very little material and Jamie's hands were so fucking strong on him, his mouth hungry and wanting, and Tyler had lost it, right then, like a teenager, cock pulsing in his boxers, grinding helplessly against Jamie and whining high in his throat.

Jamie had just kissed him through it, moved his mouth to Tyler's throat when Tyler pulled back to breathe, and held Tyler close to him until Tyler went kind of boneless. Jamie had switched to rubbing his palms up and down Tyler's back then, long even passes on either side of his spine, and murmured, "That was so fucking hot, Tyler, Jesus."

Tyler had pulled Jamie's cock out and jerked him off, made a mess of both of them, and been gratified when Jamie didn't last all that long either.

He's more than happy to let Jamie pull at him now, guide his rhythm, give him what he needs. Jamie says, "Come on, Segs, come all over me. Want to be covered," and then Tyler's spilling all over Jamie's belly, his hip, Tyler's come smearing between them, both of them groaning and grabbing at each other, Tyler's teeth sinking into the thick curve of muscle at Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie's just as gentle, after, now as he was then, always has been, tracing the knobs of Tyler's spine and pressing kisses to his temple, his jaw. "So fucking good for me."

Tyler goes shivery and touches his mouth to Jamie's, soft and easy, barely even kissing, and he loves this part, too, all of it, the way Jamie's body feels, breath going slow and even, the way his face is soft and fond, the way he won't keep his hands off of Tyler, can't. "I like you _so much_."

Jamie laughs, soft into the hair at Tyler's temple. "I'm glad, it'd be weird to be doing this if you didn't."

Tyler mutters, "Shut up" into Jamie's bicep, drags his stubble against the soft skin of Jamie's pec. 

Jamie curls his fingers into Tyler's hair, guides him up to kiss again, soft. "I like you too," he ghosts his mouth along Tyler's cheekbone, his jaw, across his mouth, back up under his ear. "So fucking much. You are the best fucking thing."

Tyler feels flushed with it, Jamie's body under his, wrapping around him, and it's so easy to ride the wave of affection and drift to sleep on it, Jamie's hands on him, safe and familiar.

Tyler likes everything about it.


End file.
